Kau adalah
by Rameen
Summary: Jika dulu dia selalu mengajakku untuk makan bento bersama saat istirahat sekolah, sekarang dia lebih suka menjadi stalker bocah Uzumaki itu. / Hei, kenapa kau menangis untuknya? Dia bukanlah orang yang menyakitimu. Tapi kau tersakiti karena perasaanmu sendiri. Jika perasaanmu padanya menyakitimu… Tidak bisakah perasaan itu untukku saja? / ShikaHina fic oneshot.


Summary : Jika dulu dia selalu mengajakku untuk makan bento bersama saat istirahat sekolah, sekarang dia lebih suka menjadi stalker bocah Uzumaki itu. / Hei, kenapa kau menangis untuknya? Dia bukanlah orang yang menyakitimu. Tapi kau tersakiti karena perasaanmu sendiri. Jika perasaanmu padanya menyakitimu… Tidak bisakah perasaan itu untukku saja? / ShikaHina fic oneshot.

.

.

Seorang gadis berusia 13 tahun dengan semangat mengeluarkan sepedanya dan mengayuh menuju rumah temannya. Hanya kelang beberapa rumah dari rumahnya, dia menghentikan laju sepedanya dan mendongak pada satu rumah sederhana yang ada di depannya.

"Shikaaaaaa…." Panggilnya dengan kuat. Tak ada jawaban, dia memanggil kembali. "Shikamaru-kun, ayo main sepeda."

Tak lama pintu depan terbuka, tapi bukan temannya yang keluar. Melainkan seorang wanita berambut panjang yang masih terlihat cantik. Wanita itu menghampirinya dan tersenyum. "Hinata-chan mau jemput Shika bermain?"

"Iya, Bibi. Apa Shika ada?"

"Uhm, dia sedang jalan-jalan dalam mimpinya. Biasalah."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut saat mendengar hal itu. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, "Dasar Shika-kun, kenapa dia selalu tidur sih?"

Wanita tadi hanya tersenyum melihat pose lucu teman anaknya itu. "Makanya, sekarang Hinata-chan masuk dan bangunkan dia. Ajak dia bersepeda sepuluh kali keliling, sekalian olahraga. Oke?"

"Oke." Hinata tersenyum lebar dan mengikuti Yoshino untuk masuk ke rumah.

Rumah kediaman Nara itu cukup sederhana. Hanya satu lantai tapi begitu nyaman. Kecuali saat-saat tertentu dimana Nyonya rumah sedang berteriak mengomeli suami dan anaknya yang selalu bermalas-malasan.

Yoshino berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Dia berbalik dan mengisyaratkan agar Hinata diam, dia membuka perlahan pintu kamar itu dan mendapati anaknya yang tertidur di atas ranjang. Dia menunjukkan itu pada Hinata dan menyuruh Hinata masuk untuk membangunkan tanpa suara.

Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan perlahan agar Shikamaru tidak terbangun. Saat sudah di samping tempat tidur, ia berteriak.. "Shika-kun, banguuuunnnn!"

Shikamaru menutup telinganya sambil mengernyit. Terganggu akan teriakan yang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk membangunkannya. Di balik pintu, Yoshino terkikik saat raut wajah anaknya seperti orang yang hampir frustasi.

"Ck," bocah Nara itu menggaruk rambutnya sambil menguap. Dia duduk dan menyipitkan matanya menatap Hinata. "Aku sedang tidur, jangan mengganggu."

"Mengganggu? Ini hari minggu, dan sore ini sangat cerah. Ayo main sepeda, Shika.." Hinata menarik-narik tangan Shikamaru yang masih ogah-ogahan.

"Nanti saja ya, aku masih ngantuk. Orang ngantuk tidak boleh berkendara, Hinata."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut lagi dan tangannya kembali terlipat di depan dada. Pose merajuk. Wajahnya di tekuk dengan kerutan di kening.

Merasakan Hinata yang diam saja, Shikamaru membuka matanya dan mengintip. Saat raut kesal gadis itu tertangkap di netranya, dia menghela nafas. "Ck, iya iya. Kita bersepeda sekarang."

"Yeay!"

Shikamaru dan Hinata menoleh saat suara tawa Yoshino terdengar.

"Ck, merepotkan!"

##

.

Karena Kau adalah… By Rameen

Disclaimer by Kishimoto Masasi

Nara Shikamaru x Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : OOC, Au, Typos, crack pair, don't like don't flame

.

##

5 tahun kemudian

Shikamaru's Pov

Aku membuka mataku dan mengangkat kepalaku yang sebelumnya terlungkup di atas meja. Kulihat teman-teman sekelas sudah tidak lagi utuh. Sebagain besar pasti sudah ke kantin. Ck, berapa lama aku tertidur? Tumben sekali tidak ada yang membangunkan. Mungkin Asuma-sensei sudah bosan untuk menasehatiku.

Mataku berkeliling, mencari sosok seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang duduk di depanku. Namanya Hinata, dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil hingga kini kami berada di tahun terakhir SMA. Biasanya dia akan membangunkanku jika pelajaran usai, tapi sekarang aku bahkan tidak dapat melihat sosoknya di kelas.

Hah, dia pasti mengikuti anak itu lagi.

Aku berdiri dan melangkah keluar. Ingin menuju kantin untuk sekedar membeli minuman agar aku tidak terus mengantuk. Tapi ku hentikan langkahku di dekat papan pengumuman saat aku menangkap sahabat yang tadi ku bicarakan berdiri di balik papan pengumuman itu seperti seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi.

Aku melirik. Ah, ternyata memang bocah Uzumaki itu.

Menggaruk rambutku malas, aku menghela nafas dan melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kantin.

Aku sudah lama mengetahui kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto, sejak pertama kali bocah Uzumaki itu masuk sekolah kami di tahun kedua SMA. Uzumaki Naruto, adalah seorang pemuda yang periang, ceria, dan energik. Beberapa kali dia menolong Hinata entah urusan sepele sampai saat Hinata di ganggu preman jalanan.

Dan dari sana, Hinata selalu membicarkan Naruto jika bersamaku. Jika dulu dia akan mengajakku bermain sepeda sambil menceritakan hal lucu. Maka sekarang dia akan lebih sering mengajakku bercerita tentang Naruto.

Jika dulu dia selalu mengajakku untuk makan bento bersama saat istirahat sekolah. Sekarang dia lebih suka menjadi stalker bocah Uzumaki itu.

Tidak masalah, asal Hinata senang melakukannya.

Aku kembali dari membeli minuman dan masih mendapati Hinata yang berdiri bersembunyi menatap bocah Uzumaki itu. Akhirnya, ku dekati dia dan ku tempelkan minuman dingin di tanganku ke pipinya.

"Kyaa.."

Sukses membuatnya berteriak kaget dan memancing tatapan Naruto dan beberapa temannya. Melihat itu, Hinata segera bergeser dan bersembunyi utuh di sampingku.

Aku hanya menyeruput minumanku saat dia menatapku dengan sorot mata kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Shika-kun. Aku hampir ketahuan."

"Kau sudah lolos menjadi seorang penguntit sejati, nona." Ucapku sambil berjalan kembali ke kelas. Dia mengikuti dan mensejajarkan langkah kami.

"A-aku bukan pe-penguntit." Hanya senyuman tipis dan singkat yang ku berikan. "Ne, Shika-kun. Pulang sekolah nanti, temani aku pergi ke suatu tempat ya?"

"Kemana?"

"Mencari kado untuk N-naruto-kun." Kulihat wajahnya memerah saat menyebut nama itu. Terlihat manis tapi membuatku sedikit tidak suka. "Dia akan ulang tahun minggu depan. Aku ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuknya. Ya? temani aku membeli alat-alatnya."

Aku melirik malas dan menghela nafas. Tidak ingin menolak walau malas untuk memenuhi keinginannya. "Hm."

"'Hm' itu artinya apa?"

"Iya, kita pergi nanti."

"Yeay, Shika-kun baik deh." Ucapnya riang sembari mengait tanganku. Aku hanya mendengus karena hal itu. Tapi tak khayal senyum tipis terukir di bibirku.

Set… aku menyodorkan minumanku padanya. "Mau?"

.

##

.

Aku menopang daguku, mataku menatap malas ke arah Hinata yang terlihat memainkan jarinya gugup. Dia melihat penuh harap pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kini sedang bersama teman-temannya. Berulang kali dia ingin melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil, tapi berulang kali juga ia batalkan.

Hah, aku menghela nafas saat Hinata tak kunjung bergerak untuk melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan. "Hinata, pergi sekarang dan berikan kado itu padanya."

Dia menatapku dengan tampang ingin menangis sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi… a-aku tidak berani."

"Ya ampun, lalu untuk apa kau membuat itu selama seminggu ini dan membungkusnya begitu rapi, kalau memberikannya saja kau tidak berani?" tanyaku dengan nada lelah.

Hinata terlalu takut atau malu untuk bisa mendekati Naruto. Bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa, dia harus berusaha ekstra agar tidak pingsan. Aku ingat kalau aku menemaninya keliling dari toko ke toko selama tiga jam untuk mencari kado apa yang ingin dia buat untuk Naruto. Dan setelah dia memutuskan ingin membuat sebuah syal, ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk merajut, bahkan sampai lupa makan.

Dan setelah semua itu, dia hanya mau diam sambil memeluk kadonya tanpa berani mendekati apalagi memberikannya? Great, usaha yang sia-sia.

"Naruto!"

"Sh-shika apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia bertanya dengan gugup saat aku memanggil Naruto dari tempatku dengan suara yang keras, membuat bocah Uzumaki itu menoleh dan mengerutkan alisnya. Aku memberi isyarat agar dia mendekat. Hal yang membuat gadis di sampingku semakin gelabakan.

"Shikamaru, ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab, mataku melirik ke arah Hinata. Menyuruhnya untuk berbicara. Kulihat Naruto juga menatapnya saat aku tak kunjung menjawab. "Hei, kau Hinata kan? Sekelas dengan Shikamaru, anak kelas 3a?"

Tubuh Hinata tegang tapi dia tetap mengangguk. "Uhm, i-iya.."

"Ada apa?" aku hanya mendengar saja percakapan mereka.

Hinata menyodorkan kado yang sedari tadi di pegangnya kepada Naruto dengan kepala menunduk. "Se-selamat… ulang tahun, Na-naruto-kun."

"Wah, ternyata kau tahu ulang tahunku ya?" Naruto meraih kado itu dengan tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih ya, Hinata. Uhm, apa boleh ku buka sekarang?"

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Tapi belum sempat kado itu terbuka, terdengar seseorang yang memanggil Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan merespon sesaat. "Ah, maaf Hinata. Kurasa aku akan membukanya di rumah saja. Tidak apa kan?"

"Tidak apa, Na-naruto-kun."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya. Terima kasih lagi untuk kadonya. Shika aku pergi ya."

"Hm."

Aku hanya diam memperhatikan dan mendengar hal itu. Kulihat Hinata tersenyum senang, rona merah kembali membuat pipinya berwarna. Ah, dia memang sangat manis.

Set… kulirik tanganku yang di genggam oleh Hinata. Dia tersenyum lebar padaku dengan mata yang berbinar. "Dia menerimanya. Dia menerimanya.." ujarnya dengan penuh rasa senang.

Membuatku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang lucu. "Berarti kau harus mentraktirku."

"Apa?" dia langsung terdiam. Aku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang lucu, tapi aku tahan dan pura-pura kesal.

"Bukan 'apa', kau memberikan kado itu padanya karena aku yang memanggilnya. Aku juga menemanimu disini saat kau memberikan itu. Dan hanya untuk mentraktirku saja kau tidak mau?"

Dia mengerjap lucu. "Uhm, begitu ya? Baiklah, aku akan mentraktir mu hari ini."

"Baguslah, karena sepertinya aku harus memesan menu untuk patah hati." Gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Eh, kau bilang sesuatu Shika?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Ayo!"

.

##

.

Sejak saat itu, selama satu semester terakhir, Hinata semakin sering membicarakan Naruto. Entah saat Naruto menegurnya, Naruto yang lebih dulu mengajaknya ngobrol. Atau saat Naruto tiba-tiba membelikannya minuman dari kantin. Atau saat Naruto tiba-tiba menemaninya mengembalikan buku di perputakaan. Sampai saat Naruto mengajaknya bertukar nomor hp.

Aku hanya diam saat dia sedang gencarnya bercerita. Menyelapun percuma. Jadi aku hanya perlu menggunakan satu kata untuk menganggapinya jika sedang bercerita.

Hari-hariku juga sudah jarang bersamanya. Terkadang dia menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama Naruto dan kembali ke kelas dengan wajah berbinar. Sore hariku juga terasa lebih nyaman tanpa teriakan dan gangguan darinya saat aku tertidur. Paling hanya malamnya dia akan menelponku sebentar untuk bercerita tentang apa saja yang dia lakukan dengan Naruto.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, senang tapi kesal. Itulah yang aku rasakan setiap kali melihat wajahnya memerah karena menceritakan atau saat bersama Naruto.

Ah, merepotkan.

.

##

.

Sampai akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya aku mendapati wajah Hinata yang menekuk sedih penuh air mata setelah bertemu dengan Naruto. Aku hanya terdiam saat dia langsung memelukku dan menangis lebih kencang.

Itu… hari kelulusan. Hari dimana Hinata memutuskan untuk menyatakan cintanya.

Hari itu pula, aku hanya bisa diam seharian di kamarku dengan dia yang menangis sambil bercerita di pelukanku. Berulang kali aku mengelus punggungnya agar dia tenang. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan kata-kata untuk menenangkan orang. Bahkan aku tidak tahu caranya. Selama ini pun, setiap kali aku mulai sampai di batas kemalasan atau kekesalanku, hanya memandang matanya, aku sudah merasa tenang.

Dan saat dia yang seperti ini, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana menenangkannya.

Hari itu dia menangis. Bercerita jika cintanya tidak di tolak, tapi juga tidak di terima. Naruto hanya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan Hinata. Bocah Uzumaki itu akan melanjutkan kuliah di Russia, tempat Ayahnya berasal. Dia akan tinggal disana, dan sudah di jodohkan dengan teman masa kecilnya yang tinggal disana.

Naruto sangat senang bisa mengenal Hinata beberapa bulan terakhir. Dia menyayangi Hinata, tapi hanya sebatas sahabat baik. Dia selalu bisa tertawa jika bersama Hinata. Tapi pemuda itu ternyata juga mencintai teman masa kecilnya yang tinggal di Russia, itulah kenapa dia tidak menolak perjodohan itu dan bersedia untuk tinggal disana.

Hanya sebagian cerita kecil dan singkat yang seharusnya tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu. Tapi aku baru mengerti cerita yang Hinata sampaikan setelah setengah jam kemudian. Bukan karena level kejeniusanku menghilang. Tapi gadis itu menceritakan semua itu sambil sesenggukan dan menangis. Membuatku bingung harus mendengar ceritanya atau mendengar tangisannya.

Bahkan sampai sorepun, aku hanya mengelus rambutnya saat dia tertidur setelah lelah menangis. Berharap dia akan kembali tersenyum saat dia bangun nanti.

Shikamaru's Pov end

.

##

.

Sore hari setelah seminggu kelulusan. Shikamaru kembali mengernyit saat tidur siangnya di ganggu oleh suara teriakan merdu dari Hinata. Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas lelah. Menyesal karena dia tidur di bangku teras rumahnya. Jika tahu akan di ganggu, dia akan tidur di kamarnya dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

"Dasar, kebiasaanmu tidak pernah berubah ternyata."

Kalimat ocehan itu di tanggapi Shikamaru dengan menguap dan mendudukkan dirinya. "Kau juga tidak berubah. Kenapa kau suka sekali mengganggu tidurku?"

"Itu karena matamu akan lengket jika selalu kau tutup." Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shikamaru. "Ayo kita bersepeda ke taman!"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab dan kembali memejamkan matanya sambil duduk.

Set

"Akh.. ck, Hinata, lepas!" Shikamaru meringis saat gadis Hyuuga itu menarik kedua pipinya kuat. "Hinata, lepaskan."

Gadis itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak akan!"

"Lepas, Hinata. Ini sakit."

"Hihihi… suara mu lucu Shika-kun. Bicaramu juga aneh."

Kesal. Shikamaru melakukan hal yang sama. Menarik kedua pipi gembil gadis itu, namun tidak terlalu kuat.

"Shika, apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan!"

"Saat kau melepaskan pipiku."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya cemberut. "Baiklah. Kita lepaskan bersama dalam hitungan ketiga. 1… 2… 3…" gadis itu menarik tangannya, tapi berpindah memegang tangan Shika yang masih menarik pipinya. "Akh Shikaaaa… lepaskan."

Pemuda Nara itu tersenyum dan melepaskan tarikannya pada pipi Hinata diikuti kecupan kilat pada pipi gembil gadis itu. Sanggup membuat Hinata terdiam. "Cerialah, seminggu ini kau terlihat murung." Hinata menunduk saat mendengar perkataan itu.

"Hah, tidak ku sangka kau akan sesedih itu di tinggal oleh orang berisik itu." memang, seminggu ini, Hinata hanya tertawa seadanya. Tidak seceria dulu. Dan saat tadi Hinata datang lalu mengganggu tidurnya, Shikamaru setidaknya harus merasa senang.

Melihat Hinata yang masih menunduk. Shikamaru kembali memutar otak. Tidak ingin keceriaan Hinata hilang. Walau dia tidak bisa berkata-kata, tapi dia akan mencobanya.

"Seperti yang dia bilang. Kau tidak perlu sedih."

Hinata berkedip sekali mengingat perkataan Naruto saat itu.

' _Kau gadis yang cantik dan baik, Hinata. Pasti akan ada banyak laki-laki lain yang menyukaimu dan kau juga akan menyukainya lebih dari kau menyukaiku.'_

Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum.

"Kau gadis yang cantik, baik, polos, dan ceria." Perkataan Shikamaru membuat Hinata mendongak. Itu bukan perkataan Naruto, pemuda Nara itu mengatakan hal lain. "Kau orang yang ramah dan bisa menghargai semua orang. Kau penuh kasih sayang yang tulus, lembut, dan tidak pernah mengharap pamrih."

Shika menoleh, menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Jangan berhenti di cinta pertamamu. Masih ada cinta kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya hingga kau menemukan cinta sejatimu. Masih banyak tempat yang belum kau kunjungi. Masih banyak orang yang belum kau temui. Dan juga masih banyak hal yang belum kau jalani.

"Aku percaya, dimana pun kau berada nantinya, kau akan di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang baik. Kau akan di sayangi dan di hargai, karena kau bisa melihat dengan apa adanya setiap orang dan menerima itu dengan baik. Akan ada seseorang yang menjadi jodohmu, yang akan menyayangimu sebesar kau menyayanginya, bahkan lebih. Jadi jangan cemberut terus." Shika mencubit hidung mungil Hinata dengan gemas, "Kau jelek saat merajuk."

Hinata mengerjap. Bukannya cemberut atas ejekan Shika, dia malah tersenyum. Menyadari jika memang dalam hidupnya, dia akan bertemu banyak orang yang lebih berharga. Bahkan saat inipun, dia sadar jika sudah memilki satu orang yang paling berharga.

Di pandangi intens dengan tersenyum begitu, membuat Shika merasa salah tingkah. "Jangan memandangku begitu. Nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta."

Senyum Hinata semakin lebar.

"Tapi, Hinata. Aku masih ngantuk. Apa acara bersepeda kita jadi?" ucapnya mengalihkan topik agar tidak menjadi canggung.

"Tentu saja jadi," Hinata berdiri. "Aku akan pulang dan mengambil sepeda. Kau," dia menunjuk pemuda Nara itu. "Jangan tidur lagi dan siapkan sepeda juga. Aku akan segera kembali kesini lalu kita pergi bersama. Oke?"

Shikamaru berdecak, tapi tetap mengangguk. Membuat Hinata melangkah pergi dengan senyum merekah. Membuat Shika juga ikut tersenyum.

.

##

.

Hinata menekuk wajahnya saat melihat Shika yang kembali tertidur di tempat yang sama. "Astaga!" geramnya sambil melangkah. "Shika-kun.. kenapa tidur lagi? Bukankah tadi kubilang untuk menyiapkan sepeda?"

Mata Shikamari terbuka setengah dan dia bangkit berdiri. Dia menatap sepeda Hinata yang terparkir di depan pagar rumahnya lalu berjalan menghampiri sepeda itu, membuat Hinata yang bingung ikut mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kita naik satu sepeda saja." Ucap Shika seraya menaiki sepeda itu.

"Eh, tapi sepedaku tidak ada boncengan di belakangnya."

Set… Shikamaru menarik Hinata dan terduduk di tiang lurus di depannya. "Boncengan belakang memang tidak ada, tapi boncengan depan masih berfungsi dengan baik." Hinata hanya terdiam saat menyadari jika posisinya sekarang seolah di peluk oleh Shikamaru. "Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang."

Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya saat sepeda itu mulai melaju.

Rumah Shika dekat dengan turunan yang tidak terlalu menukik. Dan saat sepeda itu melaju lebih cepat di turunan itu, Hinata semakin mengeratkan pegangannya sembari berteriak kecil.

Deg

Teriakan itu terhenti saat Hinata merasa wajah Shika berada tepat di sampingnya. Bahkan dagu pemuda itu bersandar di bahunya. Membuat detak jantung Hinata berdebar lebih cepat tanpa ia mengerti kenapa.

.

##

.

Bruk

"Hah, sudah. Aku tidak mau lagi."

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Shika yang mendudukkan dirinya kasar di bangku taman seusai mereka berolahraga bersama dengan lari keliling lapangan taman. Gadis itu berjalan menuju sepedanya dan meraih sebotol minuman yang ia bawa.

"Ini, minumlah."

Tak dua kali Shikamaru meraih minuman itu dan meneguknya. Hinata ikut mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. "Apa Ibuku yang menyuruhmu untuk menyiksaku?"

Bibir Hinata manyun, "Bibi Yoshino tidak sekejam itu, Shika-kun. Olahraga itu bagus untuk kesehatan, terutama untuk orang yang selalu tidur sepertimu."

"Ck." Pemuda itu hanya berdecak malas.

"Baiklah. Karena kau sudah menghiburku tadi, juga mau bersepeda dan memboncengku, bahkan sudah mau ikut olahraga. Jadi sekarang kau boleh tidur."

Mata Shika melirik, "Kau menyuruhku tidur? Disini?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tipe orang yang bisa tidur di mana saja?" jawab Hinata menyindir, mengingat pemuda itu bahkan terkadang rela bersembunyi di belakang gedung kantin hanya untuk melanjutkan tidur.

Shikamaru menghela nafas cuek. Dia lalu membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata dan menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Jangan bangunkan aku untuk sejam ke depan."

"Dasar cerewet." Gumam Hinata merespon. Tapi gadis itu tersenyum saat akhirnya pemuda itu tertidur. Benar dugaannya, Shikamaru akan sangat mudah tidur dimana saja.

Hanya saja Hinata tidak tahu kalau pemuda itu hanya bisa tidur nyenyak ditempat dan suasana yang membuatnya nyaman. Seperti pangkuan Hinata yang membuatnya selalu nyaman.

Sinar mentari sore mulai terlihat menguning. Membuat Hinata menadahkan tangannya untuk menutupi wajah pemuda di pangkuannya agar tak terganggu sinar matahari itu. Perlahan angin bertiup, membelai rambut Hinata yang diikat satu. Membawa senyuman senang dan nyaman gadis itu untuk menikmati kebersamaannya bersama sang sahabat.

.

Apa kisah mereka akan berlanjut dan naik level?

Entahlah, hanya kenyamanan keduanya yang sanggup menjawab.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya fiction suka-suka untuk menyalurkan imajinasi. Crack pair namun tetap ku sukai. Bagi yang suka angkat tangan. Bagi yang nggak, diem-diem aja.

Ke depannya jangan kaget jika aku mempublish fic dengan pair yang lebih ekstream. Tunggu aja.

Sekian dari Rameen.

Salam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru's Pov

Dia menangis karena laki-laki lain di pelukannya. Kini dia tertidur layaknya seorang putri yang menanti pangeran.

Dalam diam, aku sangat ingin bertanya. Apa yang dia rasakan? Sesakit itukah? Apa yang dia mimpikan sekarang? seindah itukah?

Tapi ku sadari lidahku tak mampu berucap. Suaraku tak mampu menyeruak.

Hanya tatapan dan belaian lembut yang mampu ku berikan.

Keheningan menjadi temanku untuk menyimpan setiap desah nafasnya dalam nadiku. Memetakan wajahnya dalam pikiranku. Mengukir rasa nyaman saat memeluknya di relung jiwaku.

Entah kapan lagi bisa ku lakukan hal ini. Biarlah aku bertemankan ingatan dan kenangan akan hangatnya dirimu dalam pelukanku.

.

Hei, kenapa kau menangis untuknya? Dia bukanlah orang yang menyakitimu. Tapi kau tersakiti karena perasaanmu sendiri.

Jika perasaanmu padanya menyakitimu…

Tidak bisakah perasaan itu untukku saja? Karena kau adalah… salah satu hal terpenting dalam hidupku.

.

*Hubungan antara kau dan aku merupakan hal paling indah dalam hidupku. Sesuatu yang paling mengesankan yang pernah ku ketahui dalam hidup. Akan selalu ku kenang, bersamamu yang menemaniku dalam nyataku.*

.

.

Fin


End file.
